Currently, most mobile devices are sectioned in two halves. A top half of the mobile device normally houses one or more components, including but not limited to a display, processor, memory, input device, battery, expansion card, etc. Some mobile devices, including cellular phones and tablets, also include subscriber identity module (SIM) cards. A bottom half of most mobile devices is used as a cover. The top half and bottom half may be joined in a variety of ways. One of the most common ways in which the top and bottom halves of mobile devices are joined and separated is through a snap fit. The bottom half in most mobile devices is simply a cover, which when removed provides access to the battery and SIM card of the mobile device. The bottom half or cover may also be removed to provide access to expansion cards such as flash memory. The cover protects the battery and other components of the mobile device and provides access to the battery and other components for replacement and service. In many mobile devices, however, the battery is not held securely, such that when the bottom half is removed the battery is readily dislodged rendering the mobile device inoperable. Thus, the bottom half or cover is used primarily to hold the battery in place with minimal additional functionality.
In recent years, mobile devices have begun to incorporate antennas and network interfaces for a variety of network types. One such network interface provides near field communication (NFC) functionality. NFC functionality allows wireless pairing between two or more mobile devices. Pairing is achieved by touching two mobile devices together or by bringing two devices within a certain distance of one another. When two or more mobile devices such as cellular phones or tablets are paired using NFC, the mobile devices can share information, including but not limited to contact information, media files or links, and payment or other transaction information. As the proliferation of mobile devices which incorporate NFC functionality increases, however, unwanted pairing of mobile devices may occur.